


fancy

by nickiindaeyo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: K-pop References, M/M, Very fluffy, the entire seigaku loves twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickiindaeyo/pseuds/nickiindaeyo
Summary: ryoma doesn't get the hype of korean pop.





	fancy

as kpop continued to take over the world, one of the first, and biggest, contributors still are fascinated with this sensation. ryoma just didn’t really get it. but, you know, he didn’t understand much of the japanese culture (besides food.)

 

“eiji-senpai! have you heard twice’s comeback?!” momoshiro’s voice echoed in an open area.

 

“of course i have! i’m pretty hurt, momo-chan, that you think i haven’t.” eiji laughed as he took his earphone off. ryoma was within their vicinity, so he could hear their conversation as he practiced returns. they were laughing as they spoke, and the freshman knew that their voices can go high, but not to this extent. the extent being _god, i could rip my ears off right now and that would barely mute them._

 

ryoma caught the tennis ball, then walking over to the two fanboys, who were taking advantage of captain tezuka’s current absence. the video, “fancy” by twice, played, and he watched with curiosity. momoshiro even noticed the younger and offered his earphone, but eiji unplugged it instead for the speaker to blare the song out.

 

“i never knew you were into these things, momo.” fuji peered, and got momoshiro to laugh. “i’m just a casual fan. nothing compared to mamushi.”

 

“what did you say?!” kaido shouted. every time momoshiro breathed the same air as he did, he would shout in anger. the regulars were used to their bickering, but eiji was quick to shut them up.

 

“shhh! this is the best part!” a zoom in of a girl. “ah~ momo~” he smiled, dreamily.

 

“yes?” momoshiro looked over.

 

“not you!” eiji almost hissed, before they shared a chuckle.

 

ryoma was still quietly watching before a _che_ left his lips and he walked away. fuji replaced his spot. they continued to talk, and fuji even mentioned another group when asked for his favorite. it was amusing, to say the least, but the uninterested stay uninterested.

 

well, slightly.

 

his eyes flickered when the other second-year decided to join their conversation, hesitantly. it was one of the few moments that kaido and momoshiro were civil, and talking without throwing a swear. he gave up practicing as he couldn’t concentrate with the four talking, but he didn’t want to join them. he just wanted to listen, and so he did. he sat a foot or two away, playing with his racquet as he sipped on his grape flavored ponta.

 

“mamushi, you didn’t mention your bias!” _bias? what is that?_

 

“…sana.” his voice was low. _ah, so a bias is a girl._ he even pointed her out when she came on screen. of course, the eavesdropping freshman took a peek. she was cute and sang in a very high-pitched voice. he took his phone out and decided to google the name mentioned. even until korean pop, he chose a japanese member. expected.

 

“who’s this? she’s cute.” fuji pointed at another girl.

 

“don’t touch her, she’s mine. and her name is dahyun.” _wow, momo-senpai being possessive. again, very amusing._ the freshman kept his phone and walked back to the group- maybe he was a little too harsh. besides, what music was he _really_ into?

 

“how about you, echizen? you haven’t said a word.” momoshiro laughed, trying to include him in their kpop discussion.

 

“i don’t know.” he replied, blunt and straightforward as ever.

 

momoshiro blinked. “don’t know? don’t know what? twice? kpop?”

 

“both.” he took a sip, and nearly choked on his drink when momoshiro screamed a loud “WHAT?!”

 

“ochibi! that is no fun! we are _so_ getting you into this!” eiji sounded like he was going to cry, and ryoma shrugged.

 

“you can’t not love twice, you just can’t..” he shook his head, disappointment in his tone.

 

“you also can’t have a crash course while you’re running.” tezuka’s voice made the tennis members shiver. “everyone, 50 laps!”

 

“YES, TEZUKA-BUCHOU!”

 

***

 

“…and that’s all the members! ochibi, who do you like?” ryoma stared at the set of girls as they walked to the fast food chain, the entire lesson starting the moment they finished the 50 laps.

 

in all honesty, ryoma couldn’t choose. not because they weren’t cute, or his type, it’s just… he wasn’t into this kind of things. but, to keep the members quiet, he pointed at the girl kaido mentioned.

 

“yaaa! good choice! same as viper, huh?” momoshiro laughed, very excited to be talking about them shamelessly. the two senpais educated him more about her as if ryoma cared.

 

little did he know what would come after this.

 

***

 

“it’s saddening, karupin,” ryoma mumbled as he used his computer, further searching about the group, especially about the girl he chose. “this kinda proves that he’s straight.” he looked down to the cat resting on his lap, who simply stared, and then meowed. he gave a nod to the cat, biting the inside of his cheek. “hmm. you’re right. too little to judge.”

 

he watched a compilation of sana doing aegyo, and slowly fell into the loophole until it was 1:32 am. okay, maybe he can _kinda_ understand the hype.

 

kaido had always been a big softie for cute stuff despite the constantly scowling, mean look. a puppy on the street? he’d pet it. a kitten begging to play? his cheeks would flush as he falls into temptation and gives all his attention to the kitten. it was an endearing trait, and ryoma always convinced himself that maybe he’d be next on the list. he fit the criteria: small and cute. he didn’t want to accept those two adjectives to describe him, but it was the truth, and he didn’t mind it (so much) if it could get his senpai’s attention.

 

“karupin, what do i do?” he asked the cat, who stayed up with him. the cat meowed again. sometimes, he’s grateful that he’d just meow because if he replied back, he wouldn’t know what to do. “i should sleep. you’re right. you always are.”

 

***

 

“everyone, gather.” oishi called out, halting practice. he stood next to tezuka as they were about to announce the news to the team. “as stated last meeting, due to popular demand, we’ll be having a small party before our winter break as a way to further strengthen our bond as a team… so, we have to plan on what to do, and that leaves us to having committees.” he explained. tezuka just stood there and let oishi do all of the taking. sometimes, tezuka really looked like a robot.

 

“first years, we’ll trust you with food and drinks. second years, since you’re the most, you’ll do props and decoration. lastly, third years will be in charge of program. is everyone good with that?” there were no objections, just very lively yes’s. “alright. we’ll assign a head for each year. since tezuka and i are already busy enough, um.. taka-san, kaido, and echizen shall be the representatives. any concern can be raised to them, then raised to us.” more affirmation came.

 

“oishi,” tezuka said, as blandly as ever. “ah! right! the program requires each year to showcase something for everyone.. be it a dance, or a magic trick..” oishi laughed and everyone looked around, wondering what they would do. ryoma only looked around to take a peek at his favorite senpai, but once their eyes met, he lowered his cap to avoid his gaze. “we’ll cancel both morning and afternoon practice the day before the event. but, please use this time effectively to plan! that’s it, everyone.”

 

***

 

 _well, shit._ it only settled in now that he was in charge. the freshmen settled on one side of the tennis grounds, talking within themselves while ryoma (barely) listened.

 

“we can get sushi from kawamura-senpai’s.” he suggested, drinking his ponta. “if we get the food delivered, it’ll be easier on all of our parts. we’ll just have to delegate who will bring drinks and utensils."

 

“ah!! ryoma-sama!! you’re so smart!!~” a very high-pitched voice came in, ringing his eardrums. “t-tomo-chan!”

 

ryoma looked over to the two and motioned them to come inside the courts. “you two keep hanging around when we have practice. might as well include you in this.” he had his hands behind his head, resting back while everyone planned. he was planning too, but more relaxed, and maybe a little more withdrawn. he’d only perk up a little, or show more interest, when oishi or tezuka came to check on them.

 

after talking about food and drinks, and delegating each task (making sure he wasn’t part of that), they started to talk about the next program. “so, what should we do for the performance?” kachiro asked, and ryoma mentally swore.

 

“what do you guys want to do?” the regular asked, looking at everyone.

 

“we can show off our tennis play and show our worth to our senpai! especially my two years worth of experience.” horio boasted, and ryoma was quick to ignore him the moment he took his first breath.

 

“how about a magic trick?” mizuno piped in, hand on his cheek as he was lost in thought.

 

“sorry, but magic tricks is already taken.” fuji, with his never changing smile, showed up. the freshmen greeted him formally.

 

“besides, do any of you know any magic tricks?” ryoma grumbled, staring down at the freshmen, who kept quiet. some were kind enough to shake their heads.

 

“we need something that most of us can do.. something easy, but also entertaining.” kachiro had such a whiny voice.

 

“hmm. how about a dance?” the senior suggested, and ryoma was quick to catch on to what he was trying to do.

 

“KPOP!” almost all of the first years shouted, including the two girls. “we can help with that!!” the girls squealed, and ryoma sighed heavily. what did he get himself into? he threw a glare at fuji, who’s smile only brightened. “consider this a favor.” he didn’t know what fuji meant by that, and he didn’t want to know.

 

“kaido-kun,” fuji called over, and ryoma practically winced as his attention went to him. the second year walked over while fuji dragged ryoma up to his feet. “they need help with kpop. perhaps you can lend them your playlist for reference?”

 

“fuji-senpai, don’t you listen to kpop too?” _right! thank you, kaido-senpai! he’s being ridiculous!_ “i only listen to one group. i’m sure yours is more diverse.” _fuck!_

 

“alright.” kaido’s voice was low, and he unlocked his phone.

 

“i’ll leave you two to talk.” if ryoma were a little taller, he’d put his fist on the top of fuji’s head. fuji’s smile glint of evil as he left. he grumbled and faced his senpai, who handed him one of the earphones. he hoped the music would drain the sound of his unsteadily beating heart.

 

he stuffed his hands inside his pockets while the other played some songs. kaido’s eyes were fixed to the screen, as he gave some options, while ryoma’s were fixed at kaido. kaido was very attractive: while he was playing tennis, or exercising, or even sitting down, hissing at people. he was, surprisingly, even more so up close.

 

at first, ryoma thought this entire attraction was because of how good he looked with all of the physical exercise. kaido was toned. as in, a line to define each muscle. that, and his skin under the sun was way too good as compared to his pasty pale skin. kaido’s skin invited people to look and stare, while ryoma’s blinded them. good thing his tennis was good or else no one would want to watch.

 

but, the more he thought about it, and the more he was around the snake, he found himself even more attracted. and it was annoying. who’d find _fshuuu-ing_ attractive? it was annoying, and it hurts his ears.

 

“so, which do you want?” kaido took him out of his thoughts, and honestly, ryoma was not listening to a single song. he cleared his throat and looked back down at the screen, then back at his senpai. “i have one in mind. i can’t tell you, you won’t be surprised by the event.” he played it off with a grin, and his senpai returned the smile, and he felt his stomach turn in such a weird and funny way.

 

he nearly melted as he sat back down with his team, lost in thought, while the freshmen looked at him expectantly. “…yeah, kpop.” he said softly, getting his phone, showing the video.

 

he already knew which member he was going to be.

 

***

 

“karupin,” he nearly cried out, face stuffed on to his bed, the cat staring at his owner. “i’m gonna die.” he kept talking to himself.

 

he was in his room, rehearsing a _stupid_ dance for his _stupid_ crush to notice his _stupid_ self. he really would rather just hide from the world right now.

 

“okay, pretend you’re kaido-senpai, karupin.” he sat down in front of the cat, sort of breathless from practicing the dance. he took a deep breath, bettering his composure, before changing his entire aura. “hello, everyone! my name is ryoma, here to make your hearts burst and leave you _shy, shy, shy!_ ” he was left to laugh and regret his existence, or sigh and regret his existence. this _aegyo_ was really not him.

 

“for kaido-senpai, huh, echizen?” an all too familiar voice made ryoma nearly crack his neck from turning his head so fast.

 

“momo-senpai?!” his blush was giving it away. “i-huh-wha-what are you doing here?!” frantic was a good word to describe him.

 

“forgot to give this back,” he threw the grip tape for him to catch, a shit-eating grin on his face. he muttered a thanks, bashfully looking away as he pet his cat. “i won’t tell mamushi, but we gotta go eat burgers while you tell me everything.” _fuck!_

 

“fine.” ryoma could just die there instead.

 

***

 

he came into morning practice with his hat tilted much lower than usual, eyes to the ground and making sure his motor abilities remembered how many steps and turns it took to get to the club room without bumping into anyone. he managed to get to the door without embarrassing himself, and he settled his bag down and got his racquet.

 

“ryoma-kun,” he knew that whiny voice without even looking. “um, will it be alright if you help us with this move? we don’t understand it..” kachiro asked, and ryoma, wordlessly, looked over and checked the part they were referring to. horio, kachiro, and mizuno waited. he placed his racquet down, quietly sung with the song first, then showed the moves to them.

 

 _“i wanna know, know, know, know, what is love?”_ he danced along, before teaching it to the three helpless freshmen.

 

after awhile, the three thanked him and skidaddled along. ryoma swung his racquet as he was ready to get out of the room. “so, that’s the song you chose.” kaido chuckled, and ryoma’s eyes were about to pop right out of the sockets. since when did he get there? his bad habit of talking back wasn’t possible, as he knew it would just stumble off his lips messily.

 

“i like that song.” _i like you!_ “i’m looking forward to your performance.” if he could just melt right there, he would. but not yet. he didn’t want to embarrass himself yet, and he could hear a chortling momoshiro outside. he’ll need to deal with that first.

 

“thanks,” was all the freshman could muster up from the jell-o that was his tongue.

 

he walked out and gave a hard elbow to momoshiro, who couldn’t complain due to his never-ending laughter. “will you shut up!” ryoma didn’t want to admit it, but he was whining.

 

***

  
“what do you even see in that mamushi anyway?” momoshiro almost sounded genuine as they walked to the fast food chain.

 

“do i have to answer that?” ryoma grumbled, clinging on to his tennis bag like his life depended on it. he’s never talked about this to anyone besides karupin, but he wasn’t that nervous. (he was that nervous.)

 

“uhh, duh. why would i ask?” his senior looked down at him, and ryoma didn’t look up. he gulped and started scratching at the material of his bag. he was really just like a cat ~~(and he wouldn’t mind kaido bringing him home.)~~

 

there was a silence, before ryoma barely made his voice audible. “he’s cute.” he said simply.

 

“what? that’s it? he’s cute?” he nodded. it wasn’t the perfect word to describe the scary looking senior, but to ryoma, it was. ok, well, sorta. only minus the fact that he was incredibly hot. but, will he really say that to momoshiro? no.

 

he can remember the time he found kaido with karupin, playing, laughing as his cat fell to a trance with his bandana. just that moment alone was enough to make ryoma’s heart swell, but why only stop at one? that time they shared drinks. when they played pool and ryoma couldn’t keep his eyes off his well-exposed chest. how about when they beat everyone at beach volleyball? yep. he’s grown very fond of the viper.

 

“are you daydreaming about him while you’re with me? ughhhh. sappy.” momo teased and got his well-deserved slap on his arm from ryoma.

 

***

 

the day ryoma was dreading finally came.

 

the party went through nicely. the sushi arrived on time, the decorations were more than decent, and the program was actually entertaining. some games, some talks.. fuji and inui stole the spotlight with their magic tricks again. the second years prepared a comedy skit, possibly a way to make fun of the regulars but with the excuse to say “it was a joke.”

 

the first years were the last to perform, and they had to leave while oishi the mc was talking in order to prepare for their stage.

 

“ochibi, good luck! you all look cute!!” “freshmen, you’ll do great!” “good luck!” ~~“be the pillar of support!”~~

 

ryoma grumbled and fixed his hair. he felt so silly wearing the costume, and being all pampered and made up like a doll. tomo-chan and sakuno made the costumes for them, and they were a really good male rendition of twice’s outfits, he had to admit. but, still, his dignity was thrown out the window for this.

 

“mamushi wants to say something!” _momo-senpai, you should sleep with one eye open- wait, was that a blush?_

 

“fshuuu… uh… do well in your performance.” ryoma was already happy with the more personal approach rather than generalizing the wish of luck to the entire group. he noticed another elbow hit kaido. “and… you look nice.” the blush on his senpai’s cheeks were more apparent, and his eyes looked everywhere but to him. he saw fuji and momo mouth a “you’re welcome” and he just laughed softly. “thanks, senpai.” he looked cool and collected, but inside he wanted to hurl himself outside his classroom window, which was sadly away from him right now.

 

his experience was little ~~(megane seven)~~ , but he performed like how he would play tennis: confident, borderline cocky, and very, very charismatic. if he was going to throw out his respect for himself, might as well go big or go home. besides, if this gets his crush to notice him more than tennis, it was worth it. (he doesn’t want to be noticed in terms of tennis ‘cause he knows that he’s better, and kaido would just feel bad.) he tried to ignore horio’s and some other freshmen’s really bad vocals, dancing the choreography and making sure that each blocking was right. he didn’t want to admit that he wanted this to be perfect to win kaido’s heart.

 

_i wanna know, they say it’s sweet like candy_

_i wanna know, they say it feels like flying_

_i wanna know know know know_

_what is love? what does love feel like?_

 

after their first song, the chosen freshmen all bowed and waved to everyone, as if they were actual idols. ryoma noticed the camera in fuji, eiji, and inui’s hands, and immediately looked the other direction, still smiling cutely. he took a glance to kaido, before he started his introduction. _just like you rehearsed, echizen._

 

“everyone, good evening!! i’m echizen ryoma, ready to steal your heart and leave you _shy, shy, shy!_ ”

 

he did the cute introduction with complete hand motions and facial expressions. people screamed. he didn’t care. he just took another glance and saw kaido blush as he was harassed by the other regulars. he sighed softly as he tried to ignore, yet again, the phones and the cameras pointed to his direction. though, he noticed his favorite senpai’s phone, and he smiled and threw a heart sign to him. that’ll steal his heart, right? his smile brightened with kaido put his phone down to watch instead, a grin on his face.

 

they performed one more song, then their last, which was the group’s newest song. “our last song, fancy!” horio introduced excitedly, and the tennis club members cheered as the freshmen performed the song.

 

 _god, i really do fancy you. fancy you enough to be doing this_. he thought, licking his lips and doing the choreography. when his eyes met the audience, all he could see were his eyes staring him down, watching his every movement. it was rewarding, but also very pressuring. _i deserve a date after this_. every time they had to sing “love ya!,” his eyes really just kept to kaido. and now that every bit of his self-respect was gone, he was happy that his feelings were being thrown at his target now.

 

he was the second to the last line, and was free to do any pose, and he took advantage of that by acting cute again. _just to steal his heart, just to steal his heart!_

 

as they wrapped the performance up, he immediately ran down the stage and threw himself on to the vacant court, panting and keeping away from the crowd to recover. performing three songs while singing, dancing, and having to look cute was hard. mad respect for the idols. he covered his eyes with his arms, and felt a straw press up against his lips. he was thirsty (both literally and for viper), and he realised that when he took a sip from the water bottle. he slowly removed his arms and saw his subject of affection, nearly choking on the drink.

 

“k-kaido-senpai!” he sat up, brushing his hair down, the other just watching him preen before he spoke. “you were really good.”

 

“ah, really?” he didn’t know how to reply, and he was patting off his sweat, before kaido gave him his bandana to use. ryoma looked at it for awhile, before placing it to his skin and dabbing the sweat off. “did you… like it?” he quirked a brow, and watched as his senior nodded. he smiled proudly. more to himself. because he had to go through a lot.

 

the older cut the silence after a moment. “you didn’t have to do that, though.”

 

ryoma just tilted his head in confusion as his response, their eyes meeting. “you had my attention to begin with, brat.”

 

blood rose up to ryoma’s face, “che,” he replied, refusing to show his blushing face, but was forced to when kaido placed his finger to his chin, making the younger face him.

 

“you’re cute.” somehow, those words felt like deja vu. the freshman gave a grin, and his grin only widened when his hair was pushed back and his forehead was kissed. the trouble was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed my first tenipuri fic :> please leave nice comments hehe
> 
> also, i don't own prince of tennis and this is just a fan's work, nothing is canon (sorry)


End file.
